


Takes

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Based off certain episodes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Little Bathena moments we didn’t get to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: My take on Athena and Bobby’s first time along with the work day after.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 80
Kudos: 94





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!
> 
> Also this one is dedicated to my good friend Jackie!

As Bobby gently pushed Athena against the door of his apartment he couldn’t stop kissing her. Loving the taste of her tongue in his mouth. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so alive. So free. And as he felt Athena’s hands running along his back he knew she felt the same.

Tho it had only been there third date tonight the moment couldn’t have felt more right. 

As the night started winding down after dinner Bobby knew he wasn’t ready to say goodbye just yet. He enjoyed how easily the conversation just flowed with the Sargent.

How comfortable and easy it felt for him to be himself with her. It made him happy how she would laugh at his horrible jokes and would listen to him when he wanted to talk about something from his past.

It had been a long time since someone other than his team had made him feel different about his mistakes.

Someone who didn’t look at him with pity but with understanding. And Bobby doing the same with Athena when she confided in him about her divorce.

He made her feel like she could love again and so could he. Like for the first time in his life he can allow himself to be happy.

And for the first time in hers she felt like she found someone who understood her understood the job. And made her feel good outside of it. 

Although neither of them were ready to put a label on this both of them were sure they wanted to explore it further. 

And so Athena had made sure her kids were good with staying with there father for the weekend and decided to take up Bobby on his offer for coffee at his place.

But she knew the moment her back hit the door that they were probably not going to have any coffee that night.

As there kisses were heating up Bobby finally pulled his mouth away from Athenas. Needing to know if she wanted this as much as him.

Breathing heavily he leaned his forehead against hers and reached down taking her hand in his.

“Are you sure?” Bobby asked her softly wanting her to know that this was up to her.

Looking into his eyes Athena loved how eager he was but could tell that he would stop if she wasn’t ready yet.

Deciding to finally make a choice for herself Athena told Bobby. “I’m sure Captain.” Bringing her mouth back up to Bobby’s. Smiling through the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

—————————————————————————-

Athena and Bobby finally made it into his bedroom after nearly knocking over the lamp he had in his living room.

It was evident that both of them were very eager to get the naked. Both of them more than ready to feel each other. 

“You first captain.” Athena told him sexily as she helped him to get his suit jacket off. Laughing when Bobby threw it to the other side of the room.

Resuming there kiss Athena raked her nails down Bobby’s chest. Pulling out his shirt as he had it tucked in.

“I do love seeing you in a suit captain but I really want to see what you look like out of it.” Athena told him as she helped push the shirt over his shoulders.

Seeing the scar on Bobby’s shoulder caught Athena’s attention. As she lightly ran her finger over it Bobby finally told her short story about it.

“Building fire...almost didn’t make it out..burned right through my coat.” Bobby said as he looked into her eyes.

“Hmm well I’m thankful you did.” Athena said to him honestly as she leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

Smiling Bobby said “Why don’t we get you out of this beautiful dress now Sargent.” Eager to get back to what they were doing a minute ago.

“Of course captain.” Athena said as she turned around for him giving him her back so he slide the zipper down from her dress.

As Bobby ran his fingers over her shoulder blade he started to kiss her neck. Already getting her back to wanting him again.

Feeling her tense for a second before leaning her head to the side Bobby left tiny little bites along her neck not sucking hard enough to leave a mark. 

He just wanted her to know how badly he wanted this and he could tell as she reached her hand back at his front that she was more than ready for them to take that next step.

As Bobby pulled the zipper down slowly he let if fall to the ground before turning her around. Raking his eyes across her beautiful body he thought he was dreaming. 

“So beautiful...May I?” Bobby asked touching her breast softly asking if it was okay if he removed her bra and everything else. 

Not having believed she looked beautiful in a long time with that one look from the fire captain he made her feel worth it.

Nodding her head at him Bobby unclipped her bra with one had as he let it also fall to the floor along with the rest of what had on.

As Bobby lifted Athena in arms he couldn’t believe he had the sexiest Sargent in his arms. Winking at her he layed on her his bed.

“Bobby.” Athena told him as lifted her head up. “I want you naked also.” 

“Sure thing Sargent.” Bobby said as he started to teas her by slowly taking his belt off seeing that she was getting impatient he removed his slacks along with his boxers.

Looking into Athena eyes he could tell she liked what she saw. She made him so much better and less nervous.

As Bobby crawled on the bed with her he started with her breasts taking one nipple Into his mouth as he massaged the other.

Loving the attention he was giving her Athena wrapped her legs around Bobby wanting him as close to her possible.

As Athena started to grow impatient she lightly pulled at his hair “Bobby please I want.” She told him. 

As Bobby started to move down Athena’s body leaving kisses on her stomach loving how firm and warm she was.

As Bobby finally got the place Athena wanted him he started to suck on her thigh teasing her more.

“I want a taste first Sargent.” Bobby said smiling at her knowing that she was having enough of his teasing.

Sucking lightly on her thigh he could hear Athena’s light gasp. And deciding to finally take mercy on her he dipped his tongue into her.

“Oh. Bobby!” as she started to grip his bed sheets. “More please.” She told him 

As Bobby kept sliding his tongue into her loving the taste of her he started to enter one then two of his fingers. Working her with both his fingers and his tongue.

Feeling her starting to clench his fingers he could tell she was close.

So removing his fingers from her Bobby sucked her clit into his mouth making Athena scream as she came for the first time for him.

“Bobby now.” Athena told him as she pulled him back to her wanting to kiss him first not caring about they taste of her herself she wanted him to know how good that felt.

As they broke there kiss Bobby looked into Athena’s eyes before he pushed himself inside of her.

Wanting for her to adjust to him Athena started to move her hips under him wanting him to know that it was okay to move faster. 

As she raked her nails across his back. Bobby knew she likely broke skin but didn’t care. He loved that she was letting him know when she wanted him to move faster.

“Captain.....please...harder Bobby.” Athena told him as she started to move along with him making Bobby feel a little overwhelmed by how right this felt.

As there kisses started to grow sloppily Bobby gently bit her lip before he pulled out enough to slam himself back in.

Wanting Athena to come first Bobby brought his hand down between them making her scream for the second time that night.

Shortly after Bobby too came and spilled himself inside her. And as he could feel himself becoming soft he gently pulled out.

Laying down on the other side of Athena he looked at her watching as she was still trying to catch her breathe.

As a few minutes passed they both turned to to look at each other. But it was Athena who spoke first. 

“The nights still young what do you think Captain?” she said with a smile on her face as Bobby let Athena climb on top of him.

“Hmm I say we own the night Sargent.” Bobby said making her laugh as she started kissing him again.

————————————————————-—————- “Does Bobby seem different to you?” Buck asked Chimney as he couldn’t stop staring at his captain.

Bobby was talking to Athena and it was like he was actually trying to flirt as he was leaning against the fire truck and was smiling so weirdly at her.

“No Buck. Cap is the same as he always is.” Chim said taking his gloves off. Not even paying attention to what Buck was looking at.

As Hen was walking up to Buck and Chim she heard what Buck was saying about Bobby. And couldn’t help but think he was right.

Normally there captain was very serious walking into work but that morning Bobby had strutted into the station greeting everyone with the biggest smile on his face.

It was a little scary. And as for Athena it was the third time her friend has blown her off for girls night. And she thought maybe it could be a guy but her captain?

Nudging Hen making her glare at him Buck wiggled his eyebrows and said “ You don’t think there you know?” 

“Athena? And Bobby?” “No way.” She said maybe thinking that they were just reading to much into things.

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Buck said as he  
Chimney and Hen returned to work.

None of them seeing Athena push there captain against the fire truck kissing him.


	2. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena sneaking around in the beginning of there relationship until a certain someone finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content ahead.
> 
> \- This one is again dedicated to my good friend Jackie! 
> 
> Happy reading!

“So girls night tonight?” Hen asked Athena happy that her and her bestfriend were dispatched to the same call together.

But not hearing a response back Hen saw Athena was clearly distracted by whatever conversation she was having on her phone.

She had never seen her friend that interested in texting it had to be whoever was on the other side of that conversation that was making her smile that way.

“Athena!” Hen said loudly waving her hand in front of her face making her friend glare at her. 

“Hey Hen!” Athena said as she was putting her phone back in her pocket not noticing her friend had been talking to her.

“Girl I been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes and you really were making heart eyes at your phone!” Hen said 

“I was not!” Athena said 

“Yes you were. Are you still talking to that guy you were handcuffed to?” Hen said smirking

“No!” Athena said quickly. “I’m not seeing him anymore there was nothing serious between us.” Athena told Hen.

“Oh so the guy your talking to it’s serious then?” Hen asked smiling

“Uhh there is no guy I was talking to the kids.” Athena said hastily knowing that Hen could probably tell she was lying.

“Mhmm sure.” Hen said dropping it for now.

Athena hated not telling Hen about her and Bobby especially since he was her captain.

But this thing they had going on between them was still new. They had no idea what the future held for them and plus she kinda liked the sneaking around with him.

Taking her out of her thoughts again she heard Hen ask her if she had plans after her shift.

“So? Angelos tonight?” Hen asked “Karen’s working late so I’m free.” 

Athena remembering that Bobby was cooking for her tonight at his place tried to think of a excuse.

“I..have the kids tonight you..know school night.” Athena told Hen hoping she would catch on. 

“Umm Micheal can’t take them tonight?” Hen asked making Athena make a face because Micheal is the one who has them for the night.

“Uhhh another time alright girl? I promise.” Athena told her patting her friend on the back. 

“I gotta get back see you later!” Athena told her walking away as Hen watched her take her phone back out.

“Well that was weird.” Hen said out loud before getting back to work herself.

———————————————————————————--  
“So Lennys Grill tonight? Bobby!” Chimney asked but saw that Bobby too was smiling at his phone.

“Uhhh I can’t tonight I got a meeting with...my sponsor.” Bobby said shoving his phone in his pocket feeling bad that he had to make up a excuse.

Bobby knew the relationship he had with Athena was still new. And even tho he was ready for everyone to know about them she wasn’t yet. 

And so any chance he got he wanted to spend it with her. Even if it meant turning down hanging out with his team. 

“Tonight? I thought your meetings were on Wednesdays.” Chim told him raising his eyebrow.

“They are...I have another tonight you know just in case.” Bobby said 

“Um okay cap.” Chim said letting it go not thinking much of it.

As Bobby walked off Buck came up behind Chim wrapping his arm around him.

“Cap coming tonight?!” Buck asked “No he said he has a meeting tonight.” Chim said going in the direction of the balcony.

“Hmm I thought his meetings were on Wednesdays.” Buck asked slapping Chimney on the back annoyingly as they both walked up the stairs.

———————————————————————————-  
As Bobby threw Athena down on his bed making her laugh. He climbed on top of her loving the feeling of her naked skin on his.

“Hmmm are you sure you didn’t want to go hang out with Buck and Chimney.” Athena teased Bobby as she bit his ear.

“I’m sure...there not as beautiful as you.” Bobby said making Athena throw her head back laughing as he started placing passionate kisses on her neck.

“Buck would be offended.” Athena told him scratching her nails down his back making him groan.

“Hmm don’t mention Buck during sexy time.” Bobby said taking one of Athena’s nipples into his mouth.

“Bobby!” Athena said running her fingers through his hair. As felt him palm her other breast.

This is was one of the things she loved about Bobby the fact that he loved to pay such attention to her body. To the little things.

“Mhmmm” Bobby said as he started to lick down her body placing little kisses on her stomach making her laugh again.

“Captain please.” Athena said wiggling her body.

“Shhhh patience Sargent.” Bobby said smiling that cute smile of his as brought his head back up to hers.

“Back down under Captain!” Athena told Bobby as she pushed his head back down to her legs making him laugh now.

As he started to suck gently near where she wanted him most again Athena start to wiggle again.

Deciding to give his woman what she wanted he slid his tongue into her folds sucking her wetness into his mouth groaning as he loved the taste of her.

“Yes Bobby!” Athena said moving her hips wanting more.

As Bobby pushed one of his fingers into her he felt Athena gripping the sheets it made him feel proud to know how she enjoyed this also.

As he added another finger into her he kept moving them in and out faster until he started to feel her clench around them feeling her finally come undone.

“Please Bobby. I want you.” She told him pulling him back up to her.

Looking into each other’s eyes Bobby slipped himself into her breathing heavily loving the feeling of being one with her.

As he felt Athena wrap her legs around his lower body he knew she wanted him faster. So he pulled almost all the way out and pushed himself back in the way it made her gasp fueling him.

It didn’t take much longer before the two of them were completely spent and were wrapped up in each other’s arms the sheets covering there sweat covered bodies.

Neither of them regretting lying to there friends about where they were tonight. 

“This was way more fun then hanging out with Hen.” Athena said as Bobby said “Oh yeah.” and climbed back on top of her.

“Am I more fun Sargent?” Bobby said nuzzling his face into Athena’s neck making her laughter fill his apartment.  
—————————————————————-——————— “Hey boys how was y’alls guys night.” Hen asked as she sat down at the table with Buck and Chimney.

“Well it wasn’t much of a guys night more of a date night since it was just me and Chim.” Buck said making Chim give him a look.

“Don’t say that ever again Buckaroo and Bobby said he couldn’t make it..said he had a meeting so it was..just Buck and I.” Chim answered.

Giving the guys a look Hen said “His meetings are on Wednesdays...” 

“Right!” That’s what I told him!” Buck answered looking at Chim.

“You don’t think he’s seeing someone..” Hen said “ I mean he’s not the only one being wierd lately so is Athena.” 

“Not this again Hen.” Chim told her getting up from his chair.

“Yeah Bobby with Athena? Come on we already agreed that was nothing.” Buck said making Hen throw a piece of food at him. 

“I bet the two of you 10 bucks.. that the two of have been seeing each other..I’m sure.” Hen told them both.

“Your on!” Buck said pulling out his wallet.

“Hen!” Chim said not believing Hen really thought there captain was dating Athena.

“Come on Chim..scared of a bet?” Hen asked goading him.

“You really think there gonna tell us if they were.” Chim said gesturing with his hands.

“Of course not.” “They’ll tell us eventually my guess is Athena.” Hen told him 

“Fine.” Chim said also taking his wallet out.

As Hen shook hands with Chim and Buck she pulled out her phone as she started to walk towards the lounge area.

She knew it probably wasn’t fair but she was sure she would’ve figured it out anyway.

Athena just helped her a little by accidentally sending her a text that was meant for her captain.

But she didn’t have to tell the guys that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes were mine and please be kind when reviewing thank you! :)


	3. Knowing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3
> 
> Based off season 2 episode 1.
> 
> Hen tries to get Athena to tell her who’s she seeing.
> 
> Athena comes to terms with her feelings for Bobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters
> 
> Also some of the dialogue is from s2 episode one.
> 
> Enjoy!

As Hen stood outside Athena’s front door waiting for her friend to let her in she pulled her phone out from her pocket.

Quickly scrolling through her messages she finally found the one single text thats been driving her mind crazy for the past month.

A text that was obviously not meant for her.

| Athena: Last night was incredible Captain. Can’t wait to do it again tomorrow. ;) |

It had been the sent the night Athena told her she couldn’t meet her after shift and apparently Bobby couldn’t make it for dinner with the guys either.

Thinking about what she do with this she quickly shoved her phone back into her pocket as she heard Athena unlocking the door.

“Hey girl!” Hen said smiling as Athena let her in. “Hey Hen how was shift?” Athena asked her as she followed her into the kitchen.

“It was...good nothing crazy.” Hen told her sitting down at the table.

As Hen started to pour herself a glass of wine she noticed the look on Athena’s face as she picked up her buzzing phone from the table.

That’s when Hen decided she would see if Athena would budge a little without telling her exactly.

Plus it would be fun teasing her friend.

“Who’s got Athena Grant smiling and glowing like a brand new woman.” Hen said loudly at Athena.

“Hen!” Athena said throwing a glare at her as she took her eyes off her phone.

“Girl there has to be someone if your feathers get all ruffled every time I ask you.” Hen said 

“And you told me you weren’t seeing that one cute guy anymore.” Hen told her.

“His name was Aaron and no I told you I ended things with him.” Athena said taking a drink from her glass.

“Hmm so there’s another guy?” Hen said smiling.

“Uhh I mean.” Athena said not wanting to out her and Bobby.

“This guy must be really good for you not to want to kiss and tell?” “Is he better than Aaron?” Hen asked wanting Athena to take the bait.

“Hen! Yes. Okay!” Athena said starting to get agitated.

“He’s good....really good...too good.” Athena said not noticing the look on Hen’s face.

Even if she wasn’t ready to take that next step with Bobby she did not want to compare him to Aaron. 

Aaron may have been younger but Bobby was by far the best she’s had. And the past couple months have been good with him. 

Thinking back to last night she had stayed over at Bobby’s apartment.

The whole day they had been eager to see one another so after having takeout for dinner it didn’t take long for Bobby to get her into his bedroom.

He had wanted to take his time undressing her but Athena had other plans. 

She had wiggled herself out of his arms breaking there kiss so she could undress herself making Bobby laugh.

Once they both landed on Bobby’s bed naked and enjoying the feel of each other’s hot skin on another Bobby loved to pepper kisses on her neck. 

She had never had a man pay so much attention to her body not in the years she was married and she loved it. 

Bobby’s affection made her feel confident and beautiful. The way he never minded giving attention to her breast’s.

And how he would try to make her come not once but twice for him only using his mouth before he would raise his head to smile at her.

He loved making her scream for him not caring how tired he would be in the morning it was like he didn’t get enough of her.

And sometimes it wasn’t just the mind blowing sex. She could lay in his arms and just enjoy the way it felt to be with someone who listened even if it scared her how fast she was falling for him. 

“Athena!” Hen said taking Athena out of her thoughts “So this guy is it serious?” Hen asked her.

Avoiding the questions Athena answered her with “Why don’t we talk about your wife now.” making Hen decide to drop it.

“No need to be so snappy!” Hen said pouring herself another glass of wine.

————————————————————————————-  
After that night with Hen, Athena felt overwhelmed and scared by how fast her feelings were growing for Bobby.

And even more so since she knew that from the moment they started seeing each other that he was going to want more.

But she didn’t think that day would come so soon. 

She had picked up takeout again for them and was surprised to see him open the door dressed up in a suit.

As Bobby told her he wanted to take her out despite her already picking up food they were finally forced to have the conversation she’d been avoiding and it escalated rather quickly.

“What are you ashamed of?” “Are you ashamed of me?” Bobby asked her angry at the fact he could tell she wanted the same but would rather they stay a secret.

“No!...Yes!” Athena said snapping at him. “Yeah?” Bobby said not believing after everything he’s told her that she would say this to him.

“I’m ashamed!” “I’m ashamed of us. I’m ashamed of you! I’m ashamed of being happy.” She told him throwing her fork down.

“I..told you it’s complicated.” She said wanting him to understand but how could he when she was the one holding back.

“Well I’m sorry it’s so complicated..please leave.” Bobby said walking to his bedroom slamming his door.

Athena knew she hurt him deeply. She had never meant to say that to him but she was feeling so pressured in that moment that all her worries just came out.

Getting up from Bobby’s table she left his food there for him and let herself out. Unsure of where she would go now.

————————————————————————————-  
“I’ve been seeing someone for the past couple months.” “A firefighter.” Athena told Micheal that night after her argument with Bobby.

“Oh.” Micheal said seeing a little surprised.

“No one else knows.” “Not even Henrietta.” Or so she thought.

“We’ve been keeping it between us because we didn’t know what it was.” “But now he’s ready to tell everyone.” Athena told him as she grabbed her glass of wine.

“And you didn’t?” Micheal told her gently “No and he started to push and so I pushed back.” Athena told him.

“Ohh.” Micheal said understanding “You care about him I can tell.” He told her

Athena knew what she felt for Bobby went beyond her caring for him.

“So you don’t want to invest because your scared of getting hurt..and you might Athena.” Micheal told her sitting down at the table with her.

“But what is your other choice being alone.” He told her looking at her.

“It’s safer.” She said looking down at the table.

But did she really want to be alone when she could have a guy like Bobby. A second chance at falling in love again.

“Listen if this thing doesn’t work out you’ll move on.” Micheal said. 

But he didn’t know that Athena was sure it would if she gave her and Bobby an actual chance.

“If he makes you happy then be happy.” Micheal said.

“He does..the happiest I’ve ever been.” Athena told him honestly.

“Oh really?” Micheal said a little offended. 

“He’s a fire captain...” “I’ve heard enough.” Micheal said smiling getting up from the table.

Leaving Athena with her thoughts she thought about what she would do the next day already wanting to work things out with Bobby.

————————————————————————————  
Hen had thought that maybe she was wrong about Athena and Bobby seeing each other until until she saw Athena climbing the stairs to the balcony.

“ Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Athena said walking towards Bobby her eyes only on him.

Seeing her best friend take her bosses face into her hands as she kissed him Hen couldn’t but smile.

While Chim, Buck and even Eddie had shocked looks on there faces.

Bobby said “Alright.” leaning back down to kiss Athena again until he turned and noticed the rest of the team staring at them.

“What are you all looking at there’s no more announcements.” Bobby said smiling again.

“Ten bucks boys!” Hen said smiling smugly at Chim and Buck.

“Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Hen you knew!?” Bobby said shocked.

“Sir first you two were really happy at the same time and then you were both pissed off the same time.” Hen told her captain.

“ And are you good with this?” Athena asked her best friend as she moved to stand in front of Bobby. 

Afraid that Hen would be upset with her for not telling her the guy she was seeing was Bobby.

“Girl I’m just mad at myself for not fixing you up in the first place.” Hen said not wanting to mention anything about the text she got from her.

Seeing Athena hold Bobby’s hand the clear happiness on both there faces that they were officially now together made her smile.

Before walking up to Chim, Hen had made sure that text she had received was deleted.

Looking up at Bobby playfully kissing Athena’s cheek as they walked down the stairs she was pretty sure they were going to his office so they could be alone.

Leaving them be Hen turned around so she could fix her own mess with Chimney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine please be kind when reviewing! :)


	4. First date and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take Based off the church scene and what happened after there first date.
> 
> No warnings for this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had something happen in my family so I haven’t wrote in a while but I hope you all like this one!

“Hey Sargent!” Bobby said calling out to Athena as she was about to get into her car. 

They had just came out of the church and were both going back to work to finish there shifts.

But there had been something weighing heavily on Bobby’s mind that he wanted to ask Athena. 

And after seeing how she was there for him after the bad call today it only made him more confident.

“Yes Captain?” Athena told him smiling as she had one hand on her car door.

“Would you like to go.....to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Bobby said nervously as he rubbed his sweaty palm across his chest.

“Hmmm..” Athena said pretending to think about it noticing how nervous the fire captain was. 

“How about Marcelo’s? It’s a nice place...but if you don’t want to do fancy..” Bobby said looking down.

“That sounds wonderful Captain..say about eight I’ll meet you there?” Athena told him smiling as she got into her car. 

“Yeah.” Bobby said smiling back at her she was leaving.

Walking to his truck he couldn’t help but look at the now clear sky and say “She said yes.” as he smiled to himself.  
—————————————————————-—————-  
“Hey boss, I put you down for tacos.” Chim said as he saw Bobby trying to get ready.

And seeing as Bobby was already dressed in a nice suit and was currently trying to put on a tie it made Chim think that game night wasn’t what his captain was getting ready for. 

“I...can’t make it tonight.” Bobby said turning to look at Chim as he was still fixing his tie.

“I have a date.” Bobby said feeling a little nervous but happy about his date tonight with Athena. He had been looking forward to it all shift.

“No way.” “ You actually found a match with that time capsule post.” Chim said jokingly 

“Alright what do you think?” Bobby said finally getting the tie on.

“I’d lose the tie.” Chim said raising his eyebrow at Bobby. He could clearly tell this date meant something to Bobby.

“I gotta wear a tie.” Bobby said 

“You look like a lawyer.” Chim told him honestly.

Groaning because he wanted to look good tonight he decided he could do without the tie and opened up a few buttons on his shirt.

“How’s that?” “What?” Bobby said thinking something was wrong his suit too as Chim walked towards him.

“That’s better.” Chim said as he pulled Bobby’s shirt up a bit making it look a bit better.

“Not too much?” Bobby said looking at himself.

“Not too much. Perfect.” “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous.” Chim said 

Instead of thinking about how long it’s been since his last date Bobby thought about excited he was to see Athena again and this time where it was just the two of them.

“Well it’s kind of weird once you get out of your own way you start to see everything and everyone in a whole new light.” Bobby said smiling.

He thought back to how Incredible he thought Athena was when she helped them save a women who was having a stroke.

And again when that same day she had helped him through a bad call. 

He felt like this maybe was a start to something new and for the firs time in a while he was looking forward to the future.

“Well alright.” Chim said smiling. He was happy his captain was finally moving forward.

“Have fun tonight Cap.” Chim told him as he patted him on the back.

As Bobby grabbed his wallet and his keys he spotted the little black book in his locker. Something he had touched in weeks. 

As he closed his locker and walked towards the direction of his truck he tossed the little book in the trash.

The only thing on his mind tonight was a certain sargent.  
—————————————————————-——————

There date that night couldn’t have gone better. The both of them had enjoyed it so much that they ordered dessert so they could keep talking.

Bobby surely thought he would be more nervous but he felt so comfortable once they started to talk more.

He hadn’t opened up to anyone about his past other than the team but Athena somehow just made him feel safe enough to share that with her.

And Athena had opened up to him about her divorce and her kids and more about how she loved being a cop.

But the conversation then turned into talking about other things and the two figured out they had more in common.

As the night started to get later and Bobby noticed how quiet the restaurant now was he asked Athena if he could take her somewhere now.  
———————————————————————————-  
Walking hand in hand along the beach Athena looked down at there joined hands and for the first time she felt more than attraction for this man.

Taking her hand from his as the air turned chilly she rubbed her arms. 

Surprising her Bobby took off his suit jacket and draped it over her arms as he took her heals into one of hands carrying them for her.

Looking up at him he gave her his cute smile and gently bumped her shoulder as they continued walking.

Feeling the sand on her toes and smelling the fresh air Athena truly hadn’t felt so content in a long time.

She had also been nervous about her date tonight it made her feel just a little overwhelmed how good it felt to be there with him.

She knew she was attracted to him the moment she met him but never allowed herself to feel anything more because she was married. 

But what did they mean for them now. 

Sensing that something may be wrong Bobby noticed Athena had stopped walking and turned to look at the waves crashing against the shore.

As Bobby walked up to her he knew she too felt more about what there date could mean. But not wanting to push her he wanted her just to feel. 

So he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you okay?” Bobby asked her softly.

“Better than.” Athena told him as she touched her hands with his. Loving how warm his skin felt on hers even with the cool air.

“We don’t have to think right now.” “Please don’t think and just feel with me.” Bobby told her as he turned her so she could look at him.

Looking into his eyes and noticing happy he looked she decided then that for once she was going to think about herself. 

And right now this handsome man wanted to see what the future could maybe hold for them but at the moment they didn’t have to talk about all that.

And she was all for it. Even if it scared the hell out of her. 

So deciding not to think she grabbed the lapels of his shirt and brought his mouth down to hers.

Loving how she surprised him Bobby wrapped one of his arms around her pulling her even closer as he responded to her kiss.

“So-“ “I’m-“ “Taking-“ “This-“ “As a-“ “Yes.” Bobby said in between kisses.

“No talking Captain.” Athena told him pulling his mouth back to hers gently biting his lip.

Lost in the moment and couldn’t imagine it being any more perfect Bobby and Athena let themselves get lost in there new beginnings.

With each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind when reviewing! All mistakes are mine! :)


	5. Sugar Pie Honey Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby has trouble sleeping so Athena shows him another way that will help him.
> 
> Based off s3 episode 6 “Monsters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones dedicated to my best friend Jackie!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my take on when Bobby couldn’t sleep so he was waking up to bake. 😂
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content! ⚠️

Sighing heavily Bobby laid on his back staring at the ceiling frustrated that for the third straight night he hasn’t been able to get much sleep. 

Ever since the department agreed to let Buck return to work its weighed heavily on Bobby’s mind.

Anger and worry setting in about wether this was the best idea or not. Bobby still agreed as long as Buck knew it was on his captains terms.

This was not going to go well but there was nothing else he could do and transferring the kid was not a option to him. 

Running his hand over his face Bobby looked at the clock sitting on his night stand and saw that it was almost 2 in the morning.

There was no way he going to fall asleep right now and not wanting to wake his wife with his moving around and heavy sighs Bobby decided to get up.

Carefully Bobby made sure Athena was still sleeping as he closed the door to there bedroom and headed to the kitchen.

Lately the only thing he found comfort in was baking. It was the only thing that helped make him tired enough to go back to sleep once he was done.

Even tho he thought about waking his wife he thought she find his reasoning for being awake at this hour silly so instead he started gathering what he needed from there fridge.

As Bobby was about to put the pan of muffins in the oven he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist startling him. 

“Captain what are you doing up?” Athena said sleep still evident in her voice.

“Athena!” Bobby said screaming as he spilled muffin mix from the pan.

“Babe I’m sorry didn’t mean to scare you .” Athena said amused.

“It’s fine just let me clean this up.” Bobby said grabbing a wet towel to wipe up the mess he made.

“Not that I’m not enjoying the many baked goods you keep making but why are you awake so early making them?” Athena said 

Turning to look at his wife he knew he needed to talk to her.

“Buck comes back to work in two days.” Bobby said hanging his head down.

“Your worried?” Athena said now understanding.

“I am.” “You and I both know he isn’t ready.” Bobby said slightly angry.

“Babe...maybe your the one who isn’t ready.” Athena said laying her hand on him.

“I...your right..I’m not.” Bobby said 

“What you need to do is give him a chance Bobby and go from there.” Athena said

“I can’t help but feel letting him back was a mistake.” Bobby said opening up more to her.

“Only time will tell captain..but letting that keep you up at night isn’t good for you.” Athena said hugging him.

“I guess I’m also just not tired.” Bobby said smiling at her.

Athena happy that he was feeling flirty and no longer upset she thought it best to play along.

“Well I’m right there next to you captain I would happily have you wake me so I can tire you out.” Athena said running her hands down his arms.

“Yeah?.” Bobby said smirking at her.

“Mhmm id rather have you fill me...then fill my kitchen table.” Athena said making Bobby laugh.

“How about now?” Bobby said opening up her robe.

“Of course captain.” Athena said letting her robe fall to the floor knowing that he loved when she wore lingerie to bed.

“Hmmm why don’t we get more comfortable.” Bobby said lifting her into his arms surprising her.

“Bobby!” Athena said 

“Right here is nice so I can spread you out.” Bobby said making Athena laugh.

“Good thing the kids aren’t home.” Bobby said smiling as he laid Athena back on the kitchen table.

“They would be traumatized.” Athena said knocking over some of the muffins that were already on the table.

“Athena!” Bobby said laughing at he tried clearing the table off.

“See how much sweeter I am than those muffins.” Athena said lifting her nightgown knowing Bobby loves the view of her bare breasts.

“Oh I’m loving it already and I haven’t even tasted you yet.” Bobby said kissing Athena’s neck.

“This is much better.” Bobby said as he let his tongue trail down to her chest sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as he gently massaged the other with his hand.

“Yessss.” Athena said running her fingers through Bobby’s hair.

Switching sides Bobby continued sucking on her nipple before biting gently he could tell his wife was enjoying this.

“Bobby.” “Please.” Athena said breathlessly.

As Bobby released her nipple from his mouth he ran his tongue down her stomach till he got to her underwear.

Kissing through her underwear Bobby loved how aroused she always got for him.

“Mhmmm taste testing already?” Bobby said 

“Taste test? I’d say you’ve have more than a taste already handsome.” Athena said opening her legs more for him.

“Mhmmm I just want to have another taste.” Bobby said running his hand up her leg as he took off her underwear.

“Like what you see Captain.” Athena said 

“Always Sargent.” Bobby said before running his tongue along her folds loving how Athena tightened the grip she had on his hair.

Continuing to pleasure her with his mouth he licked up everything she had for him before deciding to give her more.

Adding one then two of his fingers he pushed them in and out of her as Athena started to let out bodies letting him know she was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Please.” “Bobby.” “Close.” She said.

Moving his fingers in and out of her faster Bobby pushed his tongue back inside of her sucking her clit into his mouth.

Screaming his name Athena came for him as Bobby continued to suck on her loving the taste of her.

“I love the taste of you Sargent.” Bobby said moving up Athena’s body as he placed a sweet kiss on her mouth.

Not caring about the taste of herself on his lips she agreed with him.

“Mhmmm I need you.” Athena said as she pushed down his pajamas pants.

Letting himself free from his boxers Bobby also removed his shirt as he was careful not to put too much weight on Athena.

Running her nails down Bobby’s back he groaned as she spread her legs back open for him.

Sighing into his chest Bobby finally pushing himself into her loving how good it felt to be inside his wife.

“I love you.” Bobby said looking into her eyes before he gave her a passionate kiss.

“I love you too.” Athena said moving her hips along with his not caring about how much noise the table was making and happy that the kids weren’t home.

“Harder captain.” Athena said trying to push up into him.

As Bobby changed the angle of hips he could feel how much deeper he was now into her as Athena screamed his name.

“Yes...Bobby!” As she dug her nails into his back knowing that there’d be red marks on his back afterwards.

Feeling that his wife was closed Bobby moved out of her just a little before slamming back into her.

After a few more hard thrusts Athena finally came. And a few moments later Bobby following as he came into her.

Breathing heavily and completely sweaty Bobby placed a kiss between her breasts smiling down at her.

“That was amazing..but tiring.” Athena said moving herself up so she could place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m definitely sleepy now.” Bobby said making her laugh.

“That’s the plan captain.” “Use me and not our oven.” Athena said as wrapped her arms around her sweaty husband as he helped her down from the table.

“How about I’ll clean this up later and we try and get some sleep?” Bobby said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

“I like that idea.” Athena said grabbing Bobby’s hand as she lead them back to there bedroom.

“Me too.” Bobby said smiling as he enjoyed the view of his naked wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind when reviewing! :) all mistakes are mine!


	6. Captain? Captain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and Athena attend a LAPD gala where Athena receives a award and a secret is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told my best friend I would write this for her and it’s taken me forever lol but I hope she and all of you enjoy it! 
> 
> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content!! ⚠️

“Bobby have you seen my heels?” Athena said while trying to finish putting on her makeup.

“Right here.” Bobby said walking in the room and smiling as he handed them to her. 

“Thank you...Woah Captain!” Athena said letting her eyes look her husband up and down as she stopped what she was doing.

“What?” Bobby said smirking as he straightened up his Captain’s uniform happy that this was the perfect night to wear it even without his hat. 

Under good circumstances he wanted to show that he was a proud fire captain husband.

“I’m going to have the best looking husband at this gala.” Athena said as she walked up to Bobby and ran her hands down his chest. 

Laughing Bobby said “Thank you Lieutenant.” as he wrapped his arms around Athena’s waist gently peppering kisses along her neck.

“But this gala is to celebrate you...first as Sargent and now as lieutenant you have solved two major cold cases.” Bobby said smiling at her proud.

“Yeah well I wasn’t suppose to solve the first one.” Athena said turning around so that she was facing the mirror again. 

“Well you did and I couldn’t be more proud.” Bobby said going back to kissing her exposed skin. 

“Hmmm I’m loving all this attention.” Athena said moving her neck to the side so Bobby could kiss her more.

“Yeah?.” Bobby said sexily running his hands down her sides.

“Later Captain..nows not the time to get me more hot and bothered.” Athena said swatting his hands and moving herself away from him before they could get anymore carried away.

“We can’t make it quick?” Bobby said pushing himself up against her again as he tried to let his hands roam her body.

“We don’t do quick.” Athena said laughing at Bobby.

“Your right we don’t.” Bobby said laughing with her. 

“Plus we probably shouldn’t show up late to this.” Bobby said as he fixed Athena’s dress.

“Tonight we can celebrate.” Athena said giving him a hot look through the mirror.

“Looking forward to it.” Bobby said as he sat on there bed waiting for her to finish up. 

A few moments later Athena turned around showing Bobby her completed look for the night.

“What do you think captain?” Athena said smiling at him. 

“So very beautiful.” Bobby said in awe of how truly beautiful his wife looked in her new dress.

Athena loved how Bobby always looked at her making her feel as if she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

And to Bobby she was.

“You like the dress?” Athena said running her hands down her side. “Not too much?” 

“Perfect.” Bobby said kissing her softly knowing she wouldn’t want him to ruin her makeup.

“Well we can head out now don’t want to leave everyone waiting.” Athena said grabbing her small purse and then taking Bobby’s hand.

“The only one that ever complains about waiting is Buck.” Bobby said leading Athena out of there bedroom.

————————————————————————————

“It’s nice that Bobby invited us.” Buck said fixing his tie. “Haven’t worn one of these in a while.”

“Since your date with Abby?” Chim said laughing as Maddie nudged him. “Ow sorry.”

“I love getting all dressed up.” Maddie said happy. “Gave me a reason to go dress shopping.” 

“I could care less about the frilly clothes our girl is getting a award I wouldn’t have missed this.” Hen said taking a drink from her glass.

“Plus we needed a night away from the kids.” Karen added making them all laugh.

“This place is kind of nice.” Buck said leaning back on his chair as he looked around.

“These cop gala’s are almost like military ones they go all out.” Eddie said buttoning his suit as he sat down next to Buck.

“I’d say firefighter ones are better..I mean cops-“ Buck was saying before being interrupted by Hen.

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence the couple of the hour has just arrived.” Hen said making Buck turn around quick. 

“Well it’s been long enough.” Buck said 

“Woah Caps wearing his captain uniform.” Chim said surprised. 

“It means he’s proud to be married to someone on the force.” Karen said in awe.

“They are so cute!” Maddie said watching as Bobby held Athena’s hand and carried her purse in his other as they were talking to a few cops Athena knew.

“It’s nice seeing Bobby so happy and relaxed.” Eddie said taking a drink.

“Athena too.” Hen added.

“I’m glad they both found each other.” Buck said truly happy for his captain as he saw the happy couple walking towards them.

“Hey guys! You all didn’t have to come!” Athena said with a big smile on her face.

“We couldn’t miss this girl.” “You deserve the recognition.” Hen said hugging her and Bobby too.

“Oh you know I don’t care about all that.” Athena said.

“But we do so your better have a good speech prepared.” Buck said making Bobby glare at him.

“What?” Buck said confused as Chim started laughing at him.

“I’m just teasing but we are very happy for you Athena!” Buck said hugging her. 

“Also you and cap both look very nice tonight.” Buck added as he patted Bobby on the back.

“Thank you.” Athena said. 

“Thanks kid.” Bobby said giving Buck a pat back as he pulled Athena’s chair out for her.

“Nervous?” Hen asked as the chatter around the room started to quiet.

“Not really..all of you being here helps.” Athena said honestly.

As the speaker of the night came on stage and spoke all the guests in the room payed attention.

Besides Buck of course who was currently trying to drink out of everyone’s wine glasses clearly bored. 

As it came time to Athena receiving her award she became less nervous with Bobby holding her hand in his.

“Just look at me and you’ll do great.” Bobby said.

“We’d like to honor one of L.A’s finest tonight.” The speaker announced.

“Athena Carter Nash has served as a officer of the law for more than two decades. And during that time she has solved two major cold cases first as a Sargent and now as lieutenant.” The speaker said clapping.

As everyone in the room also clapped and turned there attention to Athena even all of her family looked at her as Bobby did his best to comfort her knowing she didn’t like the spotlight on her. 

“We like to gift this award to Lieutenant Nash now and also announce her new rank as Captain Nash...congratulations and you may now come up here Captain.” The speaker said smiling.

Looking at the shocked faces of her friends knowing that only Bobby knew about this she stood up.

“I love you.” Athena said bending her head down to kiss him letting her hand rest on his cheek.

“Love you too..Captain.” Bobby said proud.

“Captain...like you?” Buck said to Bobby.

“Shhh Buck.” “Questions after.” Chim said to him.

As Athena walked confidently up the stage her eyes found her husbands making her feel less nervous.

“Thank you.” Athena said to the special speaker who was a former officer.

“I’d like to make this short.” Athena said speaking into the mic.

“Being a officer of the law is something Ive always been proud of..despite the hard stuff that comes with the job i was proud to start off as rookie and then climb the ranks..being a captain now...took a lot of hard work and I couldn’t have done it without the support of my family, the many officers I’ve worked with and my husband..who is a firefighter captain and is my rock I couldn’t be prouder to be up here today.” Athena said smiling.

“I hope I continue to make this community better for the people and the other future and current serving officers.” Athena said ending her speech looking into Bobby’s eyes as everyone including him clapped for her.

As Athena made her way back to her family Rick and her former Captain Elaine both congratulated her.

“Your going to be a amazing captain..couldn’t be happier to pass it down to you.” Elaine said hugging Athena.

“Thank you Elaine..hope retirement is treating you well.” Athena said truly grateful for the opportunity.

“And thank you also Rick.” Athena said hugging him also.

“He would be proud.” Rick said to Athena.

“I know..but I wouldn’t change anything.” Athena said smiling sadly at him knowing Rick was referring to Emmett.

Letting her gaze find Bobby , Rick watched as her eyes lit up looking at her husband. 

“Congratulations again Athena.” Rick said smiling at her. 

As Athena made her way to Bobby she thought about what was to come later that night.

“Amazing speech!” Chim said first.

“Beautiful.” Hen said along with Maddie and Karen. 

“Yeah congratulations Athena.” Eddie said 

“So Captain Nash? And Captain Nash? I’m kinda confused.” Buck said making all of them look at him.

“I think it’s kinda cute.” Hen said laughing.

“Well obviously I won’t be in the field as much so Bobby is still the man on scene.” Athena said running her hand down Bobby’s chest unaware of how she was making him feel.

“I’m sure he’s the man elsewhere too.” Karen said making Hen cough.

“Alright..there will more celebrating later at our house tomorrow I’m making a barbecue for Athena and your all invited.” Bobby said to them.

“Sounds great I’m in for your cooking.” Buck said excitedly.

“Sure Cap.” Eddie said. “I’ll bring Christopher.” 

“We’ll be there.” Hen agreed.

“Count us in also Cap.” Chim said referring to him and Maddie.

“Me and Bobby booked a room here for tonight so we’re going to excuse ourselves but feel free to enjoy the music and the food.” Athena said wrapping her arm around Bobby’s waist.

“Ohhh Athena your idea?” Hen said raising her her eyebrow at her best friend.

“Nope it was mine..goodnight guys.” Bobby said pulling Athena with him not noticing there shocked faces.

“We all gotta step up our games.” Buck said watching as Bobby and Athena disappeared from the crowded room.

“Yeah why didn’t we think of booking a room?” Karen said nudging her wife.

“Because we got a house..and kids.” Hen said finishing her glass of wine.

“Me and Chim are gonna stay a bit if you guys want to stay with us.” Maddie said.

“Uh yeah whatever she wants.” Chim said sitting back down making Hen give him a look.

“Well me and Eddie are heading out to get food at this one place.” Buck said standing and grabbing his suit jacket. 

“Yeah we will see you guys tomorrow.” Eddie said following Buck out.

“I wonder how much fun Athena and Bobby are having.” Karen said to Hen, Chim and Maddie.

“Oh I don’t even want to think about it.” Hen said taking Karens drink making them all laugh.  
———————————————————————————-

“Hmmmm you do look amazing in your dress.” Bobby said pushing Athena up against the door of there hotel room.

“You honestly think so?” Athena said looking into his eyes.

“Yes...but I think your even sexier out of it.” Bobby said nuzzling his face into her neck making her laugh.

“Your more than welcome to get it off me captain.” Athena said letting her hands roam down Bobby’s chest towards his belt buckle.

“Not playing fair...captain.” Bobby said starting to suck on her neck knowing he was probably going to leave a mark but didn’t care.

“Your going to like calling me captain too aren’t you?” Athena said loving the feeling of Bobby’s lips on her neck.

“I am.” Bobby said as he trailed his lips up to her mouth kissing her passionately.

It take long before they broke there kiss so they could move towards the giant bed.

“Let me help you.” Bobby said turning Athena around so he could help her unzip her dress.

“I don’t want to rip this one off you.” Bobby said as he lightly trailed his finger tips lightly over her shoulder blades.

“Thank you.” Athena said to him as she shimmied out of the dress when Bobby unzipped it.

“Keep wiggling like that and we’ll never get to the fun part.” Bobby said turning Athena around in his arms.

“Let me put this over here.” Athena said giving Bobby a show as she went to put her dress on one of the chairs in the room.

“Eager tonight Captain?” Athena said as went back to Bobby’s arm and ran her hands up his back loving when his strong chest was pushed up against hers.

“I’m always eager for you Athena.” Bobby said as bent his head down to kiss her again.

Loving the slow kisses Athena slid Bobby’s captains jacket off careful with his badge that was clipped to it.

Bobby then laid his jacket on the same chair with Athena’s dress.

As Athena started to unbutton Bobby’s white shirt she untucked it from his pants and let it fall to the floor.

“My turn.” Bobby said un clipping her bra and letting the piece of clothing fall with his.

Feeling Bobby’s lips on her chest Athena threw her head back as Bobby let his hands roam down below dipping one of his fingers into her. 

“Bobby.” Athena said breathlessly.

“I know.” Bobby said as he helped his wife get on the bed.

Running his tongue along her neck, he then trailed his lips up to her jaw before connecting his mouth with hers.

Breaking there kiss Bobby left wet kisses on Athena’s breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth.

Swirling it in his mouth Athena gripped at Bobby’s hair.

“Please Bobby.” Athena said arching her back.

“Celebrating you.” Bobby said as he let her nipple slip from his mouth with a pop before taking the other one into his mouth.

“You can celebrate me in other way.” Athena said running her hands down Bobby’s sweat covered back

As Bobby let her Athena’s nipple again fall for his mouth he smiled at before kissing her softly.

“Whatever the captain wants.” Bobby said as he starting making his way down where she really wanted him.

As Bobby left loving kisses on Athena’s stomach making her laugh he pulled her underwear down her legs and swung it across the room.

“Bobby!” Athena said trying to swat at him.

“We’ll find it tomorrow.” Bobby said laughing.

As Bobby dipped his head back between her legs he didn’t waste time letting his tongue slip between her folds.

“Yesss.” Athena said running her fingers through Bobby’s hair.

As Bobby started licking up everything Athena was giving him he decided to push two of his fingers into her moving them the fast in and out her.

“More please Bobby!” Athena said as started to close her legs around his head making him groan.

Sucking her clit into his mouth Bobby withdrew his fingers as he felt Athena was close.

His moved his tongue up and down almost flicking at her clit which made Athena scream as she finally came for Bobby.

“Don’t want to waste time.” Bobby said as he licked his lips and took off his dress pants throwing them off the bed.

“Hmmm I’ll get them dry cleaned for you.” Athena said grabbing Bobby’s face and kissing him as he pushed himself into her.

As they both moved at a rhythm that was good for them both Bobby let Athena’s legs wrap around his waist.

“Faster babe.” Athena said thrusting her self up wanting her thrusts to match with Bobby’s.

Pulling himself out and then back in Athena moaned loudly.

As Bobby angled his hips he moved his hips slowly wanting her to enjoy the feeling on him inside of her.

“Oh yes...Bobby.” Athena said as she passionately kissed Bobby never minded the taste of herself on his lips.

“Close..Bobby.” Athena said trying to get closer to her husband.

As Bobby nuzzled his face into Athena’s chest he started thrusting his hips faster and harder.

The sounds of heaving breathing, moaning and of skin slamming together.

It didn’t take much longer for Athena to finally come and for Bobby to follow shortly after.

Letting his head rest against Athena’s he entwined there fingers together before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

“Now that’s what I call celebrating.” Athena said still trying to catch her breath.

“Want to do it again?” Bobby said smiling sexily at his mouth as she still laid under him.

“Yes.” Athena said as she and Bobby rolled over so she was now on top.  
———————————————————————————-

“I love you..Captain.”’ Bobby said as he ran his hands up Athena’s back loving the way her skin felt so soft.

“I love you too Captain.” Athena said as she continued to ride her husband moving slowly up and down against him.

“You don’t think we’ll ever get tired of this?” Bobby asked as he started to leave little bites against Athena’s neck.

“We’re making up for lost time..I don’t think we will.” Athena said as she started grind herself against Bobby loved the way he hands started to grip her hips.

“Yes your right.” Bobby said smiling sexy at her as he moved her off him so he could flip them back over.

“Bobby!” Athena said laughing surprised.

“Making up for lost time remember captain?” Bobby said to her as he winked and thrusted into her again eager to continue there loving.

“Don’t forget we have a party tomorrow.” Athena said.

“I wouldn’t forget babe.” Bobby said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine please be kind when reviewing! :) Also yes there will be a part 2 sometime in the future!


	7. Captains office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Athena and Bobby head to his office for a moment alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 to the first few chapters everyone wanted to know what happened when Athena and Bobby went to his office. lol so here you go!
> 
> Warning ⚠️: Explicit Sexual Content.

Leading Athena down the hallway towards his office Bobby tried to keep himself from getting too excited. 

This was his place of work he shouldn’t even be thinking about what was on his mind right now. 

But he couldn’t help it as he felt his pants tightening and his palms sweaty and his face heating up as the thought of being alone with Athena in his office.

As for Athena she also wanted to make up with Bobby for the things she said to him. And wanted him to know she wanted this as much as he did.

As they arrived in front of his office Bobby let her in first and couldn’t help but watch her hips sway as she gave him a small show knowing he was admiring her. 

Smiling Athena turned and watched as Bobby locked the door. He didn’t want them to be interrupted and if they were they would at least have a warning.

Looking into Bobby’s lust filled eyes she could also see the many questions burning in them. 

Unsure of what the boundaries were between them even after there passionate kiss in front of his team.

What did this really mean for them? And did she really agree to them being a actual couple now? 

Walking towards him she ran her hands down his chest loving how incredibly sexy he looked. 

She liked when he just wore his fire department shirt since it was easier to take it off him. 

No extra shirt underneath just his bare skin. 

“What’s on your mind captain?” Athena said.

“You.” Bobby said smiling. “Are we really going to do this?” 

“Yes.” Athena said. “All of it.” 

Surprised Bobby said. “All of it?”

“Yes.” Athena said looking up at him.

“I want you to take me out on dates.” “For you to eventually meet my kids.” “For us to have a real chance.” Athena said hoping that answered his questions.

“No more hiding?” Bobby asked as he gripped her hips bringing her even closer to him. 

And there was without a doubt that she could feel his every desire for her now.

“I hoped kissing you in front of your team would answer that for you Captain.” Athena said smiling at him.

“Maybe I need a little more.. convincing.” Bobby said flirting with her.

“I can be pretty convincing.” Athena said as they finally brought there lips together again. 

This kiss more heavy than before as lips and teeth smashed together.

Wanting more of her Bobby started to lean Athena against his desk not caring as papers on it started to fall to the floor.

Breaking there kiss much to Athena’s dismay Bobby let his teeth graze her ear as he started to lightly bite on it. 

Breathing heavy Athena untucked Bobby’s shirt and tried to lift it off him before he gently stopped her putting his hands on top of hers.

“Are you sure we should do this here?” Bobby said nervous.

“Do you not want to?” Athena asked him knowing that doing this here was crossing a line for both of them. “We could always wait.” 

Thinking about it and the fact that it will be hours before both of there shifts were over Bobby let Athena continue undressing him.

“I don’t want to wait.” He said thinking that if they waited he would have to go back to work with the uncomfortable feeling inside his pants.

And what he wanted right now was to be with Athena.

Watching as Athena threw his shirt to the floor something in him snapped and he didn’t waste time lifting her into his arms and onto his desk as he placed himself between her legs.

Letting Bobby quickly take her shirt off since he was quicker at unbuttoning it she smiled as he gently laid her belt on one of his chairs.

“Hmm we can do slow and deep later right now we need to be quick and hard.” Athena said as she rubbed herself against Bobby’s hardness.

Groaning Bobby agreed that since it had been a few days since being with each other neither of them was going to last long and that was a good idea considering where they were.

Pushing his pants and underwear down but not completely off Bobby clumsily got on his desk with Athena and laughed as she knocked a few of his things off the desk.

Bringing her up with him for just a second Bobby used one of his hands to unclasp Athena’s bra.

Throwing it down with the rest of there clothing Bobby nuzzled his face into Athena’s chest before taking one of her breasts into his hand so he could massage it as he took the other into his hot mouth.

“Bobby.” Athena said loudly forgetting for a moment where they were as Bobby started to alternate between biting and sucking on her nipple.

“We have to be quiet.” Bobby said as he let her nipple fall out of his mouth.

“Are you shushing me?” Athena said as she gently pulled at his hair making Bobby groan as he started to leave wet kisses along her shoulder.

“No I love hearing you.” Bobby said smiling at her as he started to tease her by gently pushing the tip of himself in and then pulling out.

“But I don’t want the rest of my team to hear you.” Bobby said smirking at her as he noticed how frustrated she was getting by not having him all the way inside of her.

“Bobby there about to hear me if you don’t hurry up.” Athena said to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Okay Sargent.” Bobby said as he placed his hands on each side of her and slid all the way in side of her not gonna her much of a chance to prepare herself.

“Bobby!” Athena nearly screamed as Bobby placed his mouth over hers there kiss keeping her from letting everyone in the station know what they were doing.

As if they didn’t have a idea.

“I’m going to have to pull out.” “ If you continue to scream my name like that.” Bobby said teasing her.

“You do that and we’ll never do it here again.” Athena said warning him as he continued to thrust harder and faster into her noticing the desk was starting to make noise as it scraped against the floor.

Lifting himself up slightly Bobby gripped Athena’s hips and started to thrust even harder noticing the angle much better as he noticed her moans were starting to get louder again.

It didn’t take much to tell that she was close so Bobby pulled out abruptly and sat up on the desk laughing as she tried to reach for him. 

Loving how sexy she looked sprawled out across his desk Bobby knew he was going to have trouble forgetting this.

“Ride me.” He said smiling at her as he gave her his hand so he could help her get on top of him.

Running his hands across her sweaty back Bobby groaned as Athena slid all the way down on him as if he couldn’t get any deeper into her.

“Need you.” Athena said as she started to move up and down on him wanting both of them to come together.

After a few moments Bobby put his hands under Athena’s ass and started to lift her up and down harder on his cock. 

“Bobby!” Athena said as she bit his ear trying to keep herself from loosing it.

“Shhhh.” Bobby said as he thrusted his hips up slamming his cock even harder into her now. 

He could tell that she was close with the way she was started to clench around him.

Nuzzling his face into her chest he took her nipple back into his hot mouth just as Athena muffling screamed his name into his shoulder.

Minutes later Bobby too came into her as he continued to thrust into her panting her name.

“Wow.” Bobby said. 

“Wow is right.” Athena said still trying to catch her breath.

“So...we get to do this again right?” Bobby said making Athena lightly smack him on his chest.

“I’m pretty sure your entire station just heard us.” Athena said as she ran her hands through his chest hair. 

“I’m sure they heard you.” Bobby said teasing her his hands still on her ass.

“We’re gonna go there?” Athena said.

“No.” Bobby said making her laugh.

“727-L-30 do you copy?” Athena heard her walkie going off from her belt on Bobby’s chair.

Scrambling to get off her man Athena tripped over Bobby’s feet as she grabbed her walkie.

“This is 727-L-30!” Athena said nervously.

“Suspected robbery on 15 and Melvin.” The dispatcher said. 

“727-L-30 responding about 10 minutes out.” Athena said as she started to quickly gather her clothing not noticing that Bobby was clearly amused.

“10-4.” The dispatcher said.

“Cook for me tonight?” Athena said as she turned around and saw Bobby picking up her bra from the floor.

“Definitely.” He said handing it to her.

“This was fun.” Athena said as she quickly buttoned up her shirt and buckled her belt back to her waist.

“Tonight.” She told as she gave him a quick kiss. 

“Tonight”. Bobby said smirking at her as he watched her trying to fix her hair as she headed out of his office.

Running his hands through his hair and tucking in his shirt Bobby looked as his desk and couldn’t help but feel a familiar stir again in his pants.

“Cap!” Bobby could hear buck calling him.

Trying to quickly adjust his pants Bobby was met with Buck looking right at him.

“Uh never-mind.” Buck said turning around.

“Not a word Buck.” Bobby said following behind him.

“Okay....But by the way we all heard you Cap.” Buck said laughing at the look on Bobby’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like this chapter guys! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine please be kind when reviewing! :)


End file.
